The following studies are in progress: a) Butaclamol in schizophrenics - A phase 2 trial of a potential new antipsychotic drug of novel structure. Although effective, the drug produces considerable motor disturbances which may mitigate against its wide acceptance. b) Diphenylhydantoin in binge-eating - A controlled study of diphenylhydantoin in this peculiar type of behavior. c) Responses to TRH in depressives, schizophrenics and normals - All three types of individuals show a rapid exhaustion of pituitary TSH after repeated testing, vitiating previous reports suggesting a diminished reserve in depressed patients. d) Nortriptyline palsma levels - A practical approach to see whether information about plasma levels leads to better attainment of a designated "therapeutic range" and whether or not this leads to better clinical results. e) Effect of physostigmine on neurotransmitter metabolites in spinal fluid - A study in normals to determine effects of increasing acetylcholine on other neurotransmitters. f) Kinetics of chlormethiazole - A study of this drug used for treating alcohol withdrawal. g) Choline in tardive dyskinesia - A followup of our observation that precursor loading is effective in this condition. h) Kinetics of a new antidepressant, R-806, a phase 2 study. Bibliographic references: Hollister, L.E.: Dose-ranging studies of clonazepam in man. Psychopharm. Comm. 1(1):89-92, 1975. - a new benzodiazepine, which will probably be introduced as an anticonvulsant, showed marked sedative properties, being more potent than diazepam. Clinical observation was at least as sensitive in detecting this effect as were functional tests. Hollister, L.E.: Hydroxyzine hydrochloride: Possible adverse cardiac interactions. Psychopharm. Comm. 1(1):61-65, 1975. - This drug periodically is promoted for psychiatric use in substantial doses. It is not widely appreciated that it affects cardiac repolarization in ways that could interact with other psychotherapeutic drugs.